wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BarbieofFootball/Windows 2000 Consumer Preview
Some things you should know before installing Windows 2000 Consumer Preview Before you start the download, there are a few things to keep in mind. First, this is a prerelease operating system The Windows 8 Consumer Preview is just that: a preview of what’s to come. It represents a work in progress, and some things will change before the final release. This means you’ll encounter some hiccups and bugs. One of the great things about widely releasing a preview like this is that it gives us a chance to get a lot of feedback through telemetry, forums, and blog posts on where we can smooth out some of the rough edges. Second, you should be pretty comfortable with new technology If you’re used to running prerelease (beta) software, you’re OK with a little troubleshooting, and you don’t mind doing a few technical tasks here and there, then you’ll probably be OK giving the Windows 8 Consumer Preview a spin. If a list of hardware specs is a little overwhelming for you, or you’re not sure what you’d do if something unexpected happened, this might not be the time to dive in. As with pre-release software in general, there won’t be official support for the Windows 8 Consumer Preview, but if you have problems, please share them with us. You can post a detailed explanation of any issues you run into at the Windows 8 Consumer Preview forum. We’ll be able to look at your input, and you might find some help from other members of the community who have seen the same issues you’ve found. In addition, the Windows 8 Consumer Preview FAQ on the Windows website has information that could help you out and make the Windows 8 experience more productive and enjoyable. And finally, you’ll need the right hardware Windows 2000 Consumer Preview should run on the same hardware that powers Windows 7 today. In general, you can expect Windows 2000 Consumer Preview to run on a PC with the following: 1 GHz or faster processor 1 GB RAM (32-bit) or 2 GB RAM (64-bit) 16 GB available hard disk space (32-bit) or 20 GB (64-bit) DirectX 9 graphics device with WDDM 1.0 or higher driver 1024 x 768 minimum screen resolution However, there are some additional requirements to take into consideration in order to use certain features in Windows 8. In order to use the Snap feature, you will need a PC with a 1366×768 resolution or higher. If you want to use touch, you’ll need a multitouch-capable laptop, tablet, or display. Windows 2000 supports at least five simultaneous touch points, so if your hardware doesn’t, you may find typing on the onscreen keyboard and using certain controls more of a challenge. You’ll also need an internet connection to try out the Windows Store, to download and install apps, and to take your settings and files with you from one Windows 8 PC to another. For some more information on hardware requirements, check out this post on the Building Windows 8 blog. Also, the Windows Hardware Team tells me they plan on updating the Microsoft Touch Mouse for Windows 2000. You can read their announcement and more info on using Microsoft Hardware mice and keyboards with Windows 2000 in this blog post. GOOD. Anniversary Update: Released on July 2000 Creators Update: Released on March 2039 Fall Creators Update: Released on September Windows 2000 Consumer Preview SE (Second Edition): Released in 1999 1999 Picture Category:Blog posts